Vangelus Reviews
Vangelus Reviews by Vangelus is not just a mere toy review show. No no. Before each review, he creates an elaborate story of the toy as the camera pans over its features. Using special effects, it's almost as if he's playing with them. When he is done, Vangelus gets to the review proper. Helping him along are the not so helpful subtitles which tend to get in the way of the review. Episodes *ROTF Optimus Prime (October 7th, 2010) *Skeletor (November 6th, 2010) *SH Figuarts Kamen Rider Black/RX (November 13th, 2010) *Fansproject Bruticus (November 20th, 2010) *Hot Toys Batman Begins (November 27th, 2010) *The Dragonzord (December 4th, 2010) *Transformers G1 Omega Spreem (January 5th, 2011) *Kamen Rider Skull & Joker (January 12th, 2011) *Mega Man (Kotobukiya) (January 19th, 2011) *GI Joe Specialist Trakker (January 26th, 2011) *TRON Legacy Clu (February 2nd, 2011) *MGS Snake (Play Arts Kai) (February 16th, 2011) *Hot Toys Joker (March 2nd, 2011) *Gurren Lagann Revoltech (March 16th, 2011) *War for Cybertron - Optimus and Megatron (March 23rd, 2011) *SOC GX-49 Mazinger Z (April 9th, 2011) *Revoltech Alien Xenomorph (April 13th, 2011) *Neo Getter 1 & Getter Dragon (April 20th, 2011) *Three Faces of Thor (April 27th, 2011) *SHF ShinkenRed & ShinkenGold (May 4th, 2011) *RTS Legends Optimus & Megatron (May 11th, 2011) *3A World War Robot Portable (May 25th, 2011) *Transformers Prime Starscream (August 16th, 2011) *Dexter (November 15th, 2011) *Assassin's Creed Brotherhood (February 20th, 2012) *G1 Megatron YT Repost (March 12th, 2012) *SHF Dopants: Kamen Rider W (March 26th, 2012) *G1 Overlord YT Repost (April 2nd, 2012) *RD Shen Hu YT Repost (April 9th, 2012) *Transformers Drift YT Repost (April 23rd, 2012) *Iron Man Mark VI (Revoltech) (July 9th, 2012) *Wheeljack (Transformers Prime) (July 16th, 2012) *Iron Man Mark IV (Revoltech) (July 23rd, 2012) *Alien Warrior (Revoltech) (December 7th, 2012) *G1 Huffer (iGear's Rager) (December 21st, 2012) *TFcon Shafter (iGear) (December 22nd, 2012) *The Megazord! (Super Robot Chogokin) (January 31st, 2013) *Gamera 1967 (Revoltech Sci-fi) (February 13th, 2013) *Knock Out (Transformers Prime) (February 20th, 2013) *Kamen Rider Faiz (SIC KT) (February 27th, 2013) *Batman Arkham Asylum (Play Arts Kai) (March 6th, 2013) *The Joker Arkham Asylum (Play Arts Kai) (March 13th, 2013) *Ratchet (Transformers Prime) (March 20th, 2013) *Red Hawk (SH Figuarts) (March 27th, 2013) *C-3PO 12" Perfect Model (April 27th, 2013) *Hunter Optimus Prime (Transformers Prime) (May 1st, 2013) *Bouken Red (SH Figuarts) (August 9th, 2013) *Pacific Rim Gipsy Danger (NECA Toys) (September 21st, 2013) *Pacific Rim Crimson Typhoon (NECA Toys) (September 28th, 2013) *Pacific Rim Knifehead (NECA Toys) (October 2nd, 2013) *Tommy the Green Ranger (SH Figuarts) (October 5th, 2013) *Armored Red Power Ranger (SH Figuarts) (October 9th, 2013) *Deka Red (SH Figuarts) (November 28th, 2013) *BMOG Ursenal & Mantax Printed Prototypes (December 2nd, 2013) *Sailor Moon (SH Figuarts) (February 7th, 2014) *Beast Hunters Shockwave (Transformers Prime) (February 14th, 2014) *The White Ranger (SH Figuarts) (February 21st, 2014) *Sailor Mercury (SH Figuarts) (February 28th, 2014) *Volfogg (Super Robot Chogokin) (March 7th, 2014) *Ultra Magnus and Ulma (Transformers Prime) (March 9th, 2014) *Cobra Commander (Ultimate) (March 14th, 2014) *Kamen Rider Gaim (Arms Change 01) (March 21st, 2014) *Grimlock - Transformers: Age of Extinction (May 1st, 2014) *Scorn - Transformers: Age of Extinction (May 3rd, 2014) *Slug - Transformers: Age of Extinction (May 5th, 2014) *Crosshairs - Transformers: Age of Extinction (May 9th, 2014) *High-Octane Bumblebee - Transformers: Age of Extinction (May 12th, 2014) *Optimus Prime Evasion Mode - Transformers: Age of Extinction (May 16th, 2014) *LEGO Movie Minifigures (Round 1) (May 19th, 2014) *LEGO Movie Minifigures (Round 2) (May 23rd, 2014) *Jason the Red Ranger (SH Figuarts) (May 26th, 2014) *Hyoryu & Enryu (Super Robot Chogokin) (May 30th, 2014) *Krillin the illin' Klilyn (SH Figuarts) (June 2nd, 2014) *OMFG! Series 01 (June 9th, 2014) *LEGO Movie Minifigures (Round 3) (June 13th, 2014) *Orion Pax (Transformers Generations) (June 16th, 2014) *LEGO Movie Minifigures (Round 4 Finale) (June 20th, 2014) *Godzilla 2014 (NECA) (June 23rd, 2014) *Kimberly the Pink Ranger (SH Figuarts) (July 1st, 2014) *Batman Arkham City Ver. (DC Comics Multiverse) (July 24th, 2014) *Cyberbots Blodia (Sentinel Riobot) (July 28th, 2014) *Mr. Freeze Arkham City Ver. (DC Comics Multiverse) (August 4th, 2014) *Red Wind Ranger (August 11th, 2014) *Autobot Skids (Transformers Generations) (August 18th, 2014) *Masterpiece Shafter (TFcon 2014) (September 17th, 2014) *Azrael Arkham City Ver. (September 20th, 2014) *Legacy Lord Zedd (September 22nd, 2014) *Karmen Rider Wizard Infinity Style (September 29th, 2014) *Predanaut Fang (Mecha Zone) (October 6th, 2014) *Trans4mers Leader Optimus Prime (October 13th, 2014) *Riobot Detonator Orgun (October 20th, 2014) *Kyoryu Red (SH Figuarts) (November 23rd, 2014) *Armada Starscream (Transformers Generations) (December 7th, 2014) *Megatron (Transformers Generations) (January 11th, 2015) *Riobot Blodia Riot (January 16th, 2015) *Greg Capullo Batman (DC Designer Series) (January 19th, 2015) *Tobot Adventure Z (January 23rd, 2015) *Brainstorm (Transformers Generations) (January 26th, 2015) *Mecha Zone Mechanaut V2 Soldier (January 30th, 2015) *Waspinator (Transformers Generations) (February 1st, 2015) *Toyhax Toy Stage Backdrops (February 6th, 2015) *Wario (Jakks World of Nintendo) (February 9th, 2015) *Transformers Combiner Wars Overview (March 29th, 2015) *Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed (TK Series) (April 3rd, 2015) *Combiner Wars Firefly (April 6th, 2015) *Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Tire Set (TK Series) (April 8th, 2015) *Batman TNBA (Bruce Timm Designer Series) (April 13th, 2015) *Combiner Wars Alpha Bravo (Transformers Generations) (April 15th, 2015) *BMOG Ursenal & Mantax (Production Versions) (April 17th, 2015) *Combiner Wars Skydive (Transformers Generations) (April 20th, 2015) *Armarauders Bellerophon (Pre-Production) (April 22nd, 2015) *Combiner Wars Silverbolt (Transformers Generations) (April 24th, 2015) *Armorize Iron Man (Sentinel) (April 27th, 2015) *24-Inch Godzilla 2014 (NECA) (May 4th, 2015) *Combiner Wars Dragstrip (Transformers Generations) (May 8th, 2015) *TFC Toys Hercules (July 18th, 2015) *Mezco One:12 Collective Batman (July 22nd, 2015) *MMC Feral Rex (August 1st, 2015) *Kamen Rider ZO (SH Figuarts) (August 3rd. 2015) *Combiner Wars Powerglide (August 10th, 2015) *MKX Scorpion (Mezco Toyz) (August 12th, 2015) *Darth Vader (SH Figuarts) (August 17th, 2015) *Combiner Wars Air Raid (Transformers Generations) (August 19th, 2015) *Combiner Wars Blackjack (Transformers Generations) (August 24th, 2015) *Sol Commander (Acid Rain) (August 26th, 2015) *Alpha Trion (Fewture EX Gokin) (August 31st, 2015) *MKX Sub Zero (September 9th, 2015) *MKX Raiden (September 28th, 2015) *Combiner Wars Voyager Optimus Prime (Transformers Generations) (September 30th, 2015) *Trailcutter (Transformers Generations) (October 5th, 2015) *Agurts Infantry (Acid Rain) (October 7th, 2015) *Combiner Wars Motormaster (Transformers Generations) (October 9th, 2015) *MMC Cynicus / Vos (Transformers MTMTE) (October 12th, 2015) *First Gokin Cerebral/Krang (TMNT) (October 14th, 2015) *Bleeding Edge Iron Man (Sentinel) (October 19th, 2015) *Combiner Wars Breakdown (October 21st, 2015) *Combiner Wars Dead End (Transformers Generations) (October 26th, 2015) *DX9 Guartinel & Speedoo (G1 Ironhide & Blurr) (October 28th, 2015) *Combiner Wars Offroad (Transformers Generations) (November 2nd, 2015) *Gigantic Action Scorponok (November 4th, 2015) *DX GaoGaiGar (January 22nd, 2016) *GX-68 GaoGaiGar (Soul of Chogokin) (January 25th, 2016) *Kylo Ren (Star Wars Black Series 6") (January 27th, 2016) *Combiner Wars Quickslinger (Transformers Generations) (January 29th, 2016) *Combiner Wars Hot Spot (Transformers Generations) (February 3rd, 2016) *First Order Stormtroopers (Star Wars Black Series 6") (February 5th, 2016) *Combiner Wars Blades (Transformers Generations) (February 8th, 2016) *Captain Phasma (Star Wars Black Series) (February 10th, 2016) *Combiner Wars Streetwise (Transformers Generations) (March 24th, 2016) *Combiner Wars First Aid (Transformers Generations) (March 28th, 2016) *Combiner Wars Rook (Transformers Generations) (March 30th, 2016) *Combiner Wars Groove (Transformers Generations) (April 1st, 2016) *First Order Stormtrooper Officer (April 4th, 2016) *Stronghold Sand Version (Acid Rain) (April 8th, 2016) *Taskmaster (April 13th, 2016) *The Azaleas (Mastermind Creations) (April 15th, 2016) *Combiner Wars Buzzsaw (Transformers Generations) (April 18th, 2016) *Combiner Wars Brake-Neck (Transformers Generations) (April 22nd, 2016) *BTAS The Joker (April 25th, 2016) *Combiner Wars Shockwave (Transformers Generations) (April 29th, 2016) *Half-Size Metal Gear Rex (ThreeA) (May 2nd, 2016) *Riot Trooper & Poe Dameron (May 4th, 2016) *Half-Size Metal Gear Ray (May 9th, 2016) *Menasor (Transformers Unite Warriors) (May 13th, 2016) *Bruce Lee (SH Figuarts) (May 17th, 2016) *Windblade (Transformers Generations) (May 20th, 2016) *Hulkbuster Iron Man (May 23rd, 2016) *Slipstream (Transformers Legends) (May 27th, 2016) *Spider-Gwen (May 30th, 2016) *Fall of Cybertron Grimlock (Transformers Generations) (June 3rd, 2016) *Vulcan (Planet X) (June 6th, 2016) *BTAS Robin (Bruce Timm Designer Series) (June 10th, 2016) *MP-28 Hot Rodimus (June 13th, 2016) *Combiner Wars Devastator (Transformers Generations) (June 30th, 2016) *Extremis Iron Man (Sentinel) (July 2nd, 2016) *Devastator (July 4th, 2016) *DNA Designs Devastator Upgrade Kit (July 8th, 2016) *Kamen Raider Gaim & Sakura Hurricane (July 25th, 2016) *Kamen Rider 1 & New Cyclone (July 26th, 2016) *SH Figuarts Kamen Rider Kabuto (Shinko (Shinkocchou Seihou) (July 27th, 2016) *SH Figuarts Kamen Rider Hibiki (Shinkocchou Seihou) (July 28th, 2016) *SH Figuarts Kamen Rider Drive & Pre-order Tires (July 29th, 2016) *Combiner Wars Blast Off & Vortex (August 23rd, 2016) *Combiner Wars Swindle (Transformers Generations) (August 24th, 2016) *Combiner Wars Brawl (Transformers Generations) (August 25th, 2016) *Combiner Wars Onslaught/Bruticus (Transformers Generations) (August 26th, 2016) *Strongarm (Transformers RID) (September 13th, 2016) *Getter 1 (Super Robot Chogokin) (September 15th, 2016) *ThreeA Optimus Prime (Dark of the Moon) (September 16th, 2016) *Alternity & GT Convoy (Transformers Alternity) (September 17th, 2016) *Foxy (Five Nights At Freddy's) (September 18th, 2016) *Sphinx (Ocular Max) (September 19th, 2016) *Jaguar (Ocular Max RMX) (September 20th, 2016) *War Machine (Re:Edit Iron Man) (September 21st, 2016) *Spartan (MMC Reformatted) (September 23rd, 2016) *Anarchus (MMC Reformatted) (September 26th, 2016) *Savage & Mugger (Corbot V) (September 27th, 2016) *Backdraft (Ocular Max) (September 28th, 2016) *Pandinus (Maketoys Citybots) (September 29th, 2016) *Combiner Wars Combination Supercut: Volume 1 (September 30th, 2016) *Combiner Wars Huffer & Pipes (October 10th, 2016) *Trianix Alpha (Fansproject) (October 21st, 2016) *Dai-Z (Fansproject) (October 28th, 2016) *Titans Return Laserbeak (Transformers Generations) (October 31st, 2016) *K-2SO (Star Wars Black Series) (November 9th, 2016) *Titanmaster Gimmick Overview (Transformers Generations) (November 15th, 2016) *Titans Return Galvatron (November 18th, 2016) *ThreeA Starscream (Dark of the Moon) (November 22nd, 2016) *Titans Return Skullsmasher (Transformers Generations) (November 24th, 2016) *Titans Return Crashbash (Transformers Generations) (November 25th, 2016) *Titans Return Hardhead (December 2nd, 2016) *Titans Return Nightbeat (Transformers Generations) (December 7th, 2016) *D09 Mightron (DX9) (January 3rd, 2017) *The Comparison: Mightron & Despotron (January 5th, 2017) *Toyworld Primorion (January 11th, 2017) *TOTEM Thug Suit Pugillo (January 13th, 2017) *Titans Return Loudmouth (Transformers Generations) (January 16th, 2017) *Ocular Max Terraegis (February 6th, 2017) *Titans Return Terri-Bull (Transformers Generations) (February 8th, 2017) *Titanika (MMC Reformatted) (February 10th, 2017) *Kultur (MMC Reformatted) (February 13th, 2017) *Judge Dredd & Lawmaster (Mezco One:12) (March 13th, 2017) *Judge Dredd & Lawmaster (ThreeA) (March 15th, 2017) *LG22 Skullcruncher (March 24th, 2017) *LG23 Galvatron (Transformers Legends) (March 26th, 2017) *The Comparison: Double Dredd (March 29th, 2017) *Titans Return Blurr (March 31st, 2017) *Titans Return Scourge (Transformers Generations) (April 12th, 2017) *Titans Return Triggerhappy (April 14th, 2017) *Darkhawk (Marvel Legends) (April 21st, 2017) *Titans Return Topspin (Transformers Generations) (May 10th, 2017) *Titans Return Highbrow (Transformers Generations) (May 12th, 2017) *Titans Return Rewind (Transformers Generations) (May 15th, 2017) *Titans Return Chromedome (Transformers Generations) (May 17th, 2017) *Barricade (Transformers: The Last Knight) (June 7th, 2017) *Titans Return Wheelie (June 8th, 2017) *Titans Return Mindwipe (Transformers Generations) (June 10th, 2017) *Optimus Prime (Transformers: The Last Knight) (July 3rd, 2017) *Megatron (Transformers: The Last Knight) (July 5th, 2017) *Berserker (Transformers: The Last Knight) (July 7th, 2017) *Susanoo (DNA Designs) (July 10th, 2017) *Titans Return Wolfwire (Transformers Generations) (July 12th, 2017) *Calidus (Mastermind Creations) (August 20th, 2017) *Skullitron (Transformers: The Last Knight) (August 31st, 2017) *DX9 Freeman (Overwatch Bastion) (September 22nd, 2017) *Big Spring Springer (Open and Play) (October 27th, 2017) *Thunder Erebus (Maketoys) (November 21st, 2017) *Cogman (Transformers: The Last Knight) (November 27th, 2017) Links *Vangelus's Youtube *Vangelus Reviews on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Shows Category:Inked Reality